Desde mi punto de vista
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi. La relación de este par desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros... con sus respectiva inocencia o perversión...
1. Neji

-

- Neji –

-

"Que bueno ha estado"

Me estiro al terminar mi lectura, un día muy caluroso, en verano siempre es así... como era de pensar no he sido el único al que se le ha ocurrido la idea de venir a refrescarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del río.

Creo que debí haber traído otro libro, este solo era de 300 paginas y únicamente me ha llevado la mañana terminarlo...

Sin pensar nada en particular dejo mi mente vagar y me dedico a observar a los niños que corren a comprar un helado, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto correr alocadamente junto a ellos seguido a la distancia por Sasuke.

Esos dos siempre están juntos y hoy no habría de ser diferente, menos si como yo este par no tiene asignada alguna misión.

Gracias a dios por que con este calor moriría si la Hokague me hubiera dado algún trabajo, reconozco que siento un poco de pena por aquellos a los que hoy les ha tocado trabajar.

Los niños van y vienen, comienzan a jugar ruidosamente a la vista de los profesores, me sorprende un poco que en la escuela se organizara un día de campo, no puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia mientras veo a los niños gritar de alegría, algunos practican su puntería a lo lejos, sin embargo, aunque es una bella vista no me apetece seguir aquí con este escándalo sin hacer nada, creo que me retirare a mi casa a entrenar.

Estoy a punto de ponerme de pie, cuando mi mirada ha caído nuevamente en Naruto y me deja en shock lo que veo aunque de momento no entiendo por que si esta lamiendo tranquilamente su helado.

¡Eso es!

Sasuke esta sentado como siempre en la rama de un árbol que no ha de estar a mas de dos metros del suelo, mientras que Naruto esta cómodamente sentado en el pasto disfrutando de su helado de... vainilla? ¡eso no viene al caso! le ha de gustar mucho por la forma en la que lo come tan... delicadamente, deliciosamente, creo que ha de ser el helado mas suculento del mundo entero, puedo sentir que sube la temperatura de mi cuerpo, sin embargo no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su lengua sale de su boca dirigiéndose al helado dándole lengüetazos, cortos o largos, nunca mordidas, lo envuelve con su lengua lo cual hace que su forma redonda continúe, vuelve a meter su lengua a su boca mientras chupa sus propios labios disfrutando del sabor... ahora vuelve a recorrer el helado, ¡¿pero que hace?! Se lo ha metido todo a su boca y lo saca poco a poco. Cierro los ojos en ese mismo instante, no puedo resistir esta visión inocentemente sensual.

Yo que estaba leyendo tan tranquilo y ahora tengo una erección que no se como diablos me voy a bajar...

Piensa! Piensa!

Pero no me puedo quitar la imagen de Naruto con su helado de mi cabeza...

Piensa Neji! Piensa!

Trato de recordar algo desagradable... el calor que me hace sentir incomodo... ya se! Cuando estaba en la cama con Ten-Ten y en plena acción me dijo que se le había olvidado darle un pergamino a Gai-sensei. Si! Eso había sido totalmente mata pasiones.

Con el pulso menos acelerado abro los ojos, pero en cuanto lo veo un poco sudoroso dándole vuelta al helado dentro de su boca, sé que no ha funcionado, puedo sentir que la erección me regresa, tal vez funcionó cuando me había pasado estando con Ten-Ten pero ahora no... cierro los ojos nuevamente, algo desagradable, algo desagradable, ya sé! "Lee en tanga de leopardo con pose guay" murmuro esperando que la imagen ent... ñiiiiiiiiii!!!

¡Listo!

Totalmente tranquilo de que me he bajado la erección abro los ojos nuevamente, ahora observo un poco mas a Sasuke y aunque no estamos muy cerca puedo ver que no le quita el ojo a Naruto con la boca entre abierta, seguramente con mi mismo problema.

Se deja caer a su lado y escucho en su voz un deje de enfado

"¡Deja de jugar y comete tu helado de una maldita vez!"

Diciendo esto empuja la cabeza de Naruto hacia el helado, lo cual provoca que queden restos en sus labios, no alcanzo a escuchar que le responde, pero por su rostro luce confundido, en eso, con un gesto total y absolutamente sensual, con la lengua se limpia el helado de sus labios. ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿desde cuando Naruto es tan provocativo? esa inocencia que irradia hace que te den ganas de comerlo... solo observo como Sasuke se da la vuelta y se de ligeros topes de cabeza contra el tronco del árbol; le comprendo, ha de ser muy difícil estar cerca de él, pienso mientras creo que le he escuchado suspirar.

-

-

Jeje... ¿les gusto? Yo me he divertido horrores escribiéndolo...

Se que ha estado muy corto, lo siento, los otros dos borradores que tengo están igual.

¡Se aceptan sugerencias! ¿desde que punto de vista de quien les gustaría que escribiera?

Obviamente me vi tentada a comenzar con Sakura o Kakashi, pero mi mente pervertida piensa hacer un lemon y no quiero gastar esas cartas (obviamente subiría el rating) ¿o quien creen que seria lo suficientemente pervertido para encontrarlos en plena acción y quedarse viendo?

Reviews porfavor!!!


	2. Kiba

-

- Kiba –

-

Recién llegado de una misión lo que me apetece hoy es una buena cena, lo que dudo es si llegar a mi casa o comer en algún local. Hubiera sido buena idea ir con los muchachos, pero Hinata dijo que tenía que llegar a su casa primero, Shino... je! el no da muchas explicaciones, lastima...

"Así que al parecer solo seremos tu y yo Akamaru"

Suspiro algo cansado y seguimos caminando, he decidido que no me apetece llegar a mi casa aún, así que vago sin rumbo por la villa hasta que un olor conocido llega a mi nariz, y no precisamente a comida... un olor a hormonas.

El cual se ha intensificado según pasa el tiempo por todo el lugar, tal vez las demás personas en la villa no se han dado cuenta, pero para nosotros que tenemos el olfato muy desarrollado no es difícil captarlo. Los únicos días cuando la ciudad no apesta a ellos es cuando están en una misión.

Veo a Akamaru mover su cola, también ha reconocido la esencia, no se por que siempre le ha agradado su portador si es un boca floja, bueno que digo, si a mi también me cae bien Naruto... Estoy un poco aburrido y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para entretenerme un poco, así que seguimos el olor hasta su fuente.

"Baka"

"Dobe"

No puedo evitar sonreír, aunque estos dos siempre estén peleando huelen como dos perros en celo.

"¡Muchachos!"

Digo acercándome a ellos como cortesía para que se den cuenta de mi presencia, estoy seguro que Sasuke ya la había sentido, pero no estaría muy seguro de Naruto, sus habilidades de rastreo nunca han sido muy buenas.

"¡Kiba! ¿Como estas?"

"¿Como están chicos? ¿Les apetece ir a cenar a Ichiraku?"

Claro que se la respuesta a esa pregunta incluso antes de haberla terminado... si... excelente no quiero comer solo...

Así que nos encaminamos al restaurante de ramen que tanto le gusta a Naruto, una sonrisa maliciosa surca mi rostro al no poder reprimirla en ese momento volteo con Akamaru para que no se den cuenta.

Le hago una seña "discreta" a Naruto para que se acerque mientras caminamos, volteo a ver a Sasuke como si fuera a decirle algo importante al rubio que no quisiera que escuchara.

Naruto se acerca intrigado mientras puedo ver a Sasuke levantar disimuladamente una ceja, tratando de aparentar que no nos ha visto.

"Hinata te manda saludar"

Digo en voz muy baja... ¡Mentira que lo mando a saludar! solo lo hice para provocar a Sasuke quien se muy bien no logró escuchar.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias"

Me contesta mientras se sonroja un poco, jeje, el tipo de respuesta que esperaba.

"Hm"

Lo escucho refunfuñar ante la respuesta logrando el efecto deseado camino entretenido, en eso veo acercarse tímidamente a una chica que intenta hablarle pero entendiendo la situación Sasuke pasa por su lado sin dar señales de haberse percatado de su presencia ¡otra chica de su club de admiradoras! Pero algo le hace cambiar de opinión y haciendo algo inusual en el detiene sus pasos e intercambia pocas palabras con la chica.

Divertido observo a Naruto inflar sus cachetes mientras Sasuke regresa a nuestro lado con una sonrisa de superioridad, Naruto esta celoso! jeje

"¿Y quien duerme arriba?"

Pregunto de repente para ver como toma la pregunta, Naruto se lleva una mano a la barbilla pensando.

"Pues Sasuke"

Dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, se a que se refiere, el distrito Uchiha esta en la parte alta de la ciudad.

"¿En serio Sasuke?"

Digo maliciosamente, ya que tengo ahora su atención.

"Y no te gustaría estar a ti arriba aunque sea por una vez"

"¡Claro! Pero no creo que Sasuke me deje..."

"Sasuke... siempre dominando"

Digo como si le estuviera recriminando, jajaja... ¡su cara! ¿por que no traigo una camara?

"Pero al final de cuentas es su casa"

No puedo aguantar la risa, y hago un sonido extraño con la boca en mi intento de disimular.

Naruto nos mira a ambos confundido, afortunadamente Lee me salva ya que nos lo hemos topado y saluda efusivamente a Naruto, ahora es turno de Sasuke hacer un mohín... ¡esto es mejor de lo que esperaba! Sasuke como buen macho de la manada se permite tener varias parejas mientras que a Naruto solo puede tener una si no quiere meterse en problemas... ya lo dije: como perros en celo.

Así que seguimos platicamos estupideces como el próximo festival a celebrarse en el verano y que juegos nos gustaría probar mientras Sasuke va a nuestro lado con las manos en la nuca como lo hace usualmente.

Mientras tomo asiento en el restaurante con un gesto brusco le cambia de lugar a Naruto quien iba a sentarse a mi lado. Jajaja! ¿Sasuke marcando territorio conmigo? Eso no me lo esperaba

Así que como respuesta me la paso platicando toda la cena con Naruto con Sasuke de por medio.

"¿Puedes dejar de gritarme en el oído?"

"¡Es tu culpa por sentarte entre nosotros!" responde Naruto inflando los cachetes.

"Se ve que no te gusta que tomen tus cosas"

Jajaja... ups... ahora me esta viendo con una cara asesina.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Pregunta Naruto con aire inocente.

"Al asiento dobe, este es mío"

Contesta inmediatamente Sasuke volteando la cara de ver a Naruto hacia mi... Jajaja... Continuamos con platica trivial después de ciertas quejas del rubio acerca de las "posesiones" de Sasuke.

Terminada la cena nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares.

"¿Ya se van a la cama?"

Sasuke no puede evitar que un ligero rubor se apodere de sus mejillas.

"¡Si! ¿No vienes tu también?"

No... yo... debo... controlar... la risa...

¡La mirada de Sasuke! Jajaja...

"Gracias Naruto, pero no estoy interesado en los tríos" Y antes de que pueda contestar doy la vuelta "Nos vemos"

Y los dejo, a Naruto con la mirada confundida.

"Sasukeee... ¿a que se refería?"

"Dobe..." lo escucho contestar...

Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cuello hasta que doy vuelta en una calle.

"Jajajajajajaja"

Me duele el estomago de tanto reír, y mientras me enjuago una lagrima, pienso que será mejor alejarme del alcance de Sasuke por un rato.

-

-

Soy muy feliz! Me han dejado varios reviews! Que contestare un poco mas abajo.

Suspiro... aaah... no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo, mi querida AlterEgo me ha hecho reescribir prácticamente todo... por que me dijo que si no son mexicanas había un 80 de probabilidad que no entendieran el doble sentido en los diálogos (maldigo cuando le explique la ley del pareto!!!) Si no captaron algunas cosas que deje es que tenia razón... Para compensar en el próximo capitulo subiremos el rating!!! (me sonó a soborno)

Sigo tomando en cuenta sus comentarios ¿alguien en especial? ¿alguna situación? Yo digo "al cliente lo que pida" jeje

Reviews por favor!!! Aunque sean malos, no importa, quiero saber su opinión...

-

-

_kmilaanimx: _sip, de hecho hasta ahora el que he pensado hacer mas largo es desde el pdv de Gaara a mi también me gusta. Pero no digas que se te va a olvidar el fic... T.T tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

_angeloffrienship: _jajaja... si, si dijera de donde saque la idea de lo del helado seria dar mucha información!

_GaaraUchiha: _pues tengo pensado hacer un capitulo desde el punto de vista de una persona diferente, hasta el momento no se cuantos vayan a ser... pero si repito a alguien lo haré con Neji...

_Dark_: jajaja... la verdad es que la idea de Lee me ha dado miedo!!! Jajaja

_Eron_muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

_ZerGan:_ Sai? Me late la idea, ya me imagino... ñacañaca

_KaoChan_ gracias! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo

_Mireya Humbolt_: trabajando una orden de Kakashi con Iruka. Nada mas que lo pondría aparte, luego que este te aviso...

_MegumiMinami310_: Son Sasuke y Naruto pareja? Pues yo creo que para efectos prácticos si, ya que si no, no podría hacer lemon. Dejémoslo como decía un amigo: no es algo que griten pero tampoco es algo que nieguen.

_Ero Nightwalker_: de hecho es una de las razones por las que escogí a Neji... jeje, acerca de lo que me decías de Itachi... ok, me parece perverso, haré uno desde su perspectiva, esta sujeto a disponibilidad de inspiración pero dime ¿que tan perverso lo quieres?

_Kurumi Uchiha_: hagámoslos sufrir!!! Jejeje

_Katac:_ me halagan tus comentarios (insertar carita feliz)


	3. Ino

-

- Ino -

-

Se me ha hecho tarde y estoy cansada... hoy es día de fiesta y las calles no están muy transitadas aunque aún hay luz, ¡solo yo estoy trabajando! Como quisiera están en mi cama con un chocolate caliente, tengo que cruzar prácticamente toda la aldea para llegar a ella; este día no podría ser peor... ¡genial! Ha comenzado a llover...

Pero al menos ya termine de repartir los arreglos florales que me encargo mi madre... ¿debería correr? No lo sé, aunque lo haga terminare empapada, prefiero caminar tranquila y no tropezarme.

El viento sopla y aún con la lluvia que recorre mi cuerpo la sensación es agradable. El frío recorre mi cuerpo causando una sensación agradable mientras camino.

Mis manos tratan de alcanzar el cielo mientras me estiro despreocupadamente... ¿escuche un quejido? Nah, tal vez fue mi imaginación al escuchar mis huesos crujir... un momento... si, es un quejido ¿estará alguien herido?

Me dirijo al lugar donde provienen los quejidos cuidadosamente, una callejuela detrás de unas casas... con cuidado brinco al techo de uno de ellos en un intento de no ser descubierta...

En estos momentos agradezco la lluvia, al menos no me delatara mi olor y el ruido que pueda hacer se vera reducido, así que asomo con cuidado la cabeza para ver lo que esta pasando.

Mis ojos se abren al ver la escena... Sasuke y Naruto están peleando!

¿Que se cree Naruto? Donde le haga algo a Sasuke le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que llegara a la aldea de la arena.

Pero bueno que digo, Naruto es bueno, pero no creo que pueda ganarle a Sasuke...

Me sorprendo cuando veo a Naruto estampar a Sasuke contra la pared, ambos tienen rubor en las mejillas, creo que no deberán de estar peleando bajo la lluvia, podrían enfermarse...

¡¿Que demonios?!

No... Naruto no acaba de... ¡Dios! ¡Le esta mordiendo el cuello! 3... 2... 1...

"Aaah"

Sip... me lo suponía... ¿EEEEH?

"Naruto"

Su voz no suena para nada molesta, la curiosidad me carcome ¿por que Sasuke no lo ha alejado?

"Mmmm"

Sin darme cuenta mi mano ha subido hasta mi cuello y lo masajea en el mismo lugar donde esta la boca de Naruto, ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle espacio a mi mano, los suspiros de Sasuke hacen que la temperatura de mi cuerpo suba.

¡Yo debería ser quien lo haga suspirar! No Naruto...

Los observo mientras sus labios se tocan, puedo observar como sus lenguas se entrelazan entre si, Sasuke deja escapar un quejido de su boca cuando Naruto se separa de el... paso mi saliva difícilmente al ver sus bocas conectadas por un ligero hilo de saliva y la mirada lujuriosa de Naruto ¡Lo esta provocando! ¡Dios! ¡Naruto esta provocando a Sasuke!

No puedo ver mas... cierro los ojos y recargo mi espalda en la pared desde donde he estado observando... pero sigo escuchando sus quejidos...

"Dobe!"

Su voz sonaba sorprendida, no puedo evitarlo y de nuevo asomo la cabeza... creo que he dejado de respirar.

La mano de Naruto se encuentra en el pecho de Sasuke, baja lentamente y se dirige hacia su entrepierna...

¿Como va a responder?

Su cuerpo se curva hacia atrás, su rostro lleno de placer esta sonrojado... creo que nunca lo había visto así... respirando difícilmente mientras la mano de Naruto acaricia su entrepierna los labios siguen atacando el cuello.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Hn"

"¿Quieres que continué?"

"Hn"

"Si quieres que lo haga vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso"

Y diciendo esto lo veo meter su mano en los pantalones de Sasuke...

"Aaah! Naruto!"

¡Creo que voy a tener un orgasmo de solo verlos!

No puedo ver el rostro de Naruto, pero el de Sasuke esta lleno de placer, ¿quien lo diría? La mano del rubio sale lentamente del pantalón de Sasuke únicamente para comenzar a desabrocharlo, puedo ver una de sus manos dirigirse a la pared para buscar un apoyo que al parecer no encuentra.

Mi corazón late violentamente cuando con una mano comienzo a bajar sus pantalones lentamente quedando hincada, volteo hacia arriba a sus ojos y veo mi deseo reflejado, con la otra empiezo a deslizar sus boxers por sus piernas su miembro erecto frente a mi.

Mi lengua recorre mis labios con anticipación, con cuidado recorro la punta de su pene en un intento de hacerlo gemir, lo consigo así que lo introduzco completamente a mi boca cerrando mis ojos contra mi voluntad por el placer que obtengo.

"Aaaah... Mmmm... Naruto"

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. ¡Maldita sea! tengo un dedo en mi boca que quito rápidamente haciendo un ruido extraño mientras el calor se acumula en mis mejillas, estoy avergonzada, no debería de estar viendo esto.

"Aaaah"

¡Se escucha tan sexy! Mi cuerpo no responde mientras observo hipnotizada la escena la boca de Naruto succionando, lamiendo, chupando sus testículos mientras sus manos recorren su longitud y todo de nuevo, provocándolo, haciéndolo jadear a cada contacto.

La lluvia se siente refrescante contra mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se confunde con el sudor en el cuerpo de Sasuke, me quita el aliento. Mi querido Sasuke debería de estar suspirando mi nombre ¡no el de Naruto! Lo que daría por estar en sus zapat...

¡No!

No podría...

No debería...

"Aaaah"

¡Maldita sea! No puedo estar considerando hacer esto...

"Mmmm"

Solo tengo una oportunidad, la razón me abandono hace varios gemidos...

Rápidamente me preparo, realizó los sellos correspondientes, puedo sentir como mi conciencia abandona mi cuerpo dirigiéndome al de Naruto pero después de unos segundos es como si hubiera chocado contra una pared.

Oh ¿que he hecho?

Mi estomago se encoge y abro los ojos rápidamente, Sasuke tiene los ojos rojos ¡El Sharingan!

Es todo lo que necesito saber, comienzo a correr hacia mi casa.

¡Por favor!

¡Por favor!

¡Por favor que no haya visto!

El único sonido que logro escuchar es el latir de mi corazón, sin saber si hay alguien detrás de mi abro la puerta de mi casa de golpe y voy directo a mi habitación.

En el camino escuche a mi mama decirme que había preparado bebidas... me tiro a mi cama todavía con la respiración agitada, y mientras mi mano se dirige a mi propia entrepierna pienso: ¿Quien podría querer chocolate caliente en un día como este?

-

-

¿Proyección? Jajaja... si alguien se preguntaba ¿por que Ino? He aquí la razón... quien le manda saber el _Shinten no jutsu_... Ha de ser medio frustrante vivir en esta Konoha pervertida que nos gusta tanto siendo mujer ¿no creen?

Adoro sus reviews, muchas gracias!!! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Así que dejen mas..!

Siento haberme tardado mas de una semana en actualizar, es culpa de Gaara!!! Pero no le puedo reclamar nada a ese lindo pelirrojo ;)

-

-

_DraculaN666_: Muchas gracias!!! Jeje... que? A poco no? Dos animalillos retozando ;)

_Ero Nightwalker: _puesque bueno que si le entendiste, estaba preocupada incluso por las cosas que dejé... es que aquí el doble sentido va mucho dependiendo de la forma en la que pronuncias las palabras... en cuanto al de Itachi, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo ya que él es uno de los personajes que mas me intrigan

_Kurumi Uchiha:_ si vieran como me cae bien Kiba... jajaja...

_Gaara Uchiha: _Muchas gracias... aquí esta el otro capitulo.

_Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan: _Sip, planeo hacer uno con Hinata, aunque mas adelante...

_MegumiMinami310._ Oye que gacha!!! Como que le hiciste eso a una amiga!!! (inner me: jajajaja!!! ;))

_Kaede-dark: _ Muchas gracias! Me alegras el día con eso de que no podías contener la risa... ok, entonces tomare en cuenta que quieres de Sai y de Tsunade... aunque de ella no se muy bien que linea de historia voy a seguir.

_Laynad3:_ espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

_Okashi Minako: _de Gaara si voy a escribir, yo también lo amo!!! Jajaja... pero yo creo que tal vez me tardare un poco por que estaba escribiendo y mientras me "inspiraba" termine escribiendo un OneShot SasuNaruGaa así que primero debo terminar el OneShot para poder escribir desde su pdv en esta historia.

_Rinoa-Diethel: _Gracias... pues yo seguiré escribiendo mientras me dejen reviews! Jejeje

_Dark:_ espero por su bien que manden a Kiba de mision pronto, ne? Jajaja

_UchihaUzumaki: _A mi se me hace que Sai ha de ser mas pervertido que Gaara ¿no?

_Kagomekitty: _Me alegra que guste este fic!


End file.
